Dr. Doofenshmirtz
Doofenshmirtz want nothing more than become the evil genius that ever live, he became member and few scientist of the Organization's science division, Canon bio Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz ''' is a mad scientist hailing from the country of Druelselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. His usual lair is an office building that he apparently owns, though he's worked from other locations when necessary for his plans. He attempts to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area and the world!" Despite true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. (Doofenshmirtz has become so used to this foiling that he tends to feel empty or upset on the few occasions where Perry does not stand in his way.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to quite enjoy musical numbers, and has performed songs about "impressing his professor" and how he hates his brother among other subjects. Though his plans are frequently clueless at best and his doctorate was purchased off the internet, some of his inventions (almost always suffixed with "-inator") have been fairly impressive. Online, Doofenshmirtz goes by the name of '''StrudelCutie4427. Doofenshmirtz suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His parents were mentally abusive and ignored him, briefly disowned him, forced him to wear dresses or act as a lawn gnome, and frequently restricted him from doing even the smallest things. He also had to deal with many bullies, had no real friends, except for a balloon with a face painted on it, had issues with his body (a high squeaky voice and inability to grow facial hair), and generally failed embarrassingly at nearly everything he attempted. (The exceptions being cup stacking and, for a short time, shadow puppetry). His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearted. Because of this, he built a robot to destroy love, which landed in the hands of Phineas and Ferb ("What Do It Do?"). Somehow he managed to woo and win the hand of Charlene and had one daughter with her before it fell apart and they divorced. Due to the cumulative weight of all these hardships he turned to evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Appearence in Ultima Doof makes an appearance in a subplot story during the Ultimacrystal Arc, where he and the other scientists are building and preparing a weapon to take to the Krakatoa mountain for a possible attempt to reignite the volcanic explosion, until Perry the Platypus arrived and destroyed it. But the plan is still going on and the weapon is rebuilding again for another attempt which is currently unknown. In the story Naaaaauuughtyyyyy Chaos, Doofenschmirtz appears yet again. In it, he has recruited his own team of scientists into L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. so they could work on enhancing the super powers of the Chaos Twins, Alpha and Omega. The scientists he has recruited include Snaptrap, Dr. Two-Brains, and Vector. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:The Four Loser Teams Category:Team Pork Power